castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
Skeletons are a basic enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series. Overview Skeletons make up the greater part of the dark lord's army. Risen from their graves, they now serve under the dark rule of Dracula. The basic skeletons serve do one of two things: (1) They march back and forth, clogging up platforms, or (2) they jump high, sometimes in erratic patterns, and throw bones, loopingly. They're usually easy to kill, however, despite their abilities. Types There are many different types of skeleton through out the Castlevania series. There are skeletons that carry no weapons and just use their own bones to attack, skeletons carrying a wide range of weaponry, skeletons of various animals, skeletons wielding magic powers, skeletons so widely different from the others that they go in their own catagory, and the most peculiar: skeletons holding different occupations. Regular Skeletons *Gold Skeleton *Golden Bones *Jack o' Bones (Bone Thrower) *Paranthropus (Big Skeleton) *'Skeleton' *Slinger (Skeleton Rib) *Stone Skull *Yorick Armed Skeletons *Blade Soldier *Blaze Master *Blaze Phantom *Bomb Skeleton *Bone Archer *Bone Halberd (Skeleton Spear) *Bone Musket *Dead Crusader *Dhuron *Gold Whip-Toting Skeleton *Mace Skeleton *Skelerang *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Blaze *Skeleton Boomerang *Skeleton Flail (Flail Guard) *Skeleton Guardian *Skeleton Gunman *Skeleton Soldier *Skeleton Spear *Skull Archer *Spear Skeleton *Undead Lord *Whip-Toting Skeleton Animal Skeletons *Death Swinger *Fish Head *Panther Skeleton *Skeleton Bat *Skeleton Ape (Ape Skeleton) *Skeleton Spider *Spittle Bone *Wereskeleton *Winged Guard (Winged Skeleton) (Flying Bone) *Wolf Skeleton Magic Skeletons *Astral Fighter *Astral Knight *Astral Warrior *Beam Skeleton *Blood Skeleton (Red Skeleton) *Bone Liquid *Clear Bone *Electric Skeleton *Flying Skull *Hanged Bones *Mirage Skeleton *Nova Skeleton *Phantom *Skeleton Glass *Skeleton Mirror *Storm Skeleton Skeletons with Jobs *Kicker Skeleton *Ghost Dancer (skeleton) *Gladiator *Skeleton Athletes *Skeleton Breeder *Skeleton Farmer *Skeleton Medalist *Skull Bartender *Waiter Skeleton Special Skeletons *Anthro Skeleton *Bone Ark *Bone Head *Bone Pillar *Bone Tower *Creaking Skull *Frost Dragon *Giant Skeleton *Jp Bone Pillar *Quezlcoatl *Simon Wraith *Skeleton-Claw Combo *Skeleton Flower *Skeleton Rider *Skeleton Tree *Skeleton Trooper *Spine *Three-Eyed Skull *Thunder Dragon *White Dragon (Skeledragon) Gallery File:C1 Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Japanese Castlevania manual File:VK Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Japanese Vampire Killer manual File:C2 Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:SQ Watch Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Simon's Quest watch game manual File:LCD SQ Skeleton.JPG|Skeleton in Simon's Quest LCD handheld manual File:05skeleton.jpg|thumb|left|Skeleton from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide to Super Castlevania IV. File:CoD Skeleton Concept.JPG|Concept art from Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Enemy Data Regular Skeleton Appearances Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Watch) Appear behind you in level one and two. Take one hit to destroy and worth 5 points. Skeletons with Shields also appear in this game. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld) Only appear at night and appear behind you. They toss bones at you in an arcing pattern. They take 4 hits and are worth 20 points. In later stages, they are equipped with a shield. Castlevania: The Arcade Regular Skeletons armed with only their own bones are first found in the dungeons of the Underground stage. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See Also *Skeletons(Undead) in Wikipedia *Skeleton(Disambiguation) Category:Monsters Category:Skeleton Monsters